


My memories of you

by sheep_in_wolf_clothing



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cheating, Drinking, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:23:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheep_in_wolf_clothing/pseuds/sheep_in_wolf_clothing
Summary: Kuzuryuu is alone and drunk, and he can't stop thinking about the one he loved with all his heart.





	My memories of you

Kuzuryuu was alone in his room, sitting in his chair, he was just looking trough his windows. He felt so alone, his heart was aching so much. Why couldn't he shake all his toughs away? Maybe he was drunk, maybe... Whatever, it was what he needed right now. On his bed there were some pictures and a journal, the reason of his drinking. Was it not enough he kept thinking about him all the times? Was it not enough he still found himself crying in his bed because of the beautiful memories he had with him? Now he saw his picture in the journal, his name, his life. He had been suprised to see how much he changed since highschool. His hair were still long, he smiled with the same sharp teeths... but now he had black hair instead of the pink one from before, he seemed taller, maybe happier.... Of course he was, Kuzuryuu could feel anger in his guts, alcohool making it even worse. Kuzuryuu took another sip of vodka, thinking of the time when they were still together..

"Fuyuhikooooo!!!!" Souda was running toward him and took him in his arms, Kuzuryuu wouldn't say it, but he loved Souda's hugs.  
"What do you wanrt this time ?" Souda pouted at the question.  
"Well you're my boyfriend ! So I tough we could go to the movie?" Kuzuryuu smiled a little before turning away.  
" I guess we could, after school okay?"  
"Okay!!"

Kuzuryuu smiled at the memorie. They were so happy back then, where did it go wrong ? He was getting more and more drunk, he almost couldn't take it anymore.

" Hey Kazu."  
"Hey."  
" Whats wrong?" Kuzuryuu got closer to the other boy who was readding something in the caffeteria.  
" What do you mean?" Souda looked at him, smilling. The kind of fake smile Kuzuryuu was getting for some time and were making his heart ache so much.  
" You know what i mean... We don't spend anymore time together, you keep avoiding me..."  
" You're just being paranoid! Everything is fine! I just need to go to class now, I'll see you after!" Souda took his book and went out the room.  
"Everything is fine..." Kuzuryuu softly repeated. He knew everything wasn't fine...

One week later, Kuzuryuu was just walking a little latter than usual in the hall, looking for a book he forgot in class. At one point, he heard some noise from a classroom, his curiosity pushed him to open the door. What he saw crushed him so violently he couldn't even speak. There he was, Souda, kissing Gundam so passionatly. Gundam may have heard the door open because he turned his head to look at Kuzuryuu, he seemed so shocked. Souda followed his gaze and when his eyes fell on Kuzuryuu, it semmed like he stopped breathing, he oppened his mouth to say something but Kuzuryuu beated him to it.  
" Don't worry, I get it... I just would have liked that you would've told me sonner...just... be happy"  
With that he started to run out the school, not letting a moment for Souda to awnser. He was crushed, he was dying inside, he felt like shit. His heart was killing him, he was totally devastated, the tears were running on his cheeks. He wasn't the type to cry, hell he rarely cried, but right now he couldn't stop the tears from falling. He couldn't believe was he saw, in a way he knew Souda was cheating on him, he just never wanted to believe it.  
He didn't go to school for three days and after that he never talked to Souda again...

And now? Now he was so drunk that he couldn't think straigh, tears coming back to him. The journal on his bed was saying that Souda did build that rocket he was always telling Kuzuryuu about, when they were still happy together. So yeah Kuzuryuu was feeling like shit, he had never been able to love someone else for the five years since they broke up. So yeah, he had the right to cry all his tears tonight, yeah he had the right to drink three bottles of vodka in a row. He eventually passed out, with only one thing in his mind:  
Souda was the only one who ever made him cry like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't get me wrong i love Souda^^  
> It's my first fanfiction, so sorry for any mistake.


End file.
